Periodic assessment of serum biochemic, hematologic, dental and EKG profiles are in the continuation phase for miniature swine during aging. Multidisciplinary and interdisciplinary research studies are in progress and will be conducted to further evaluate the miniature pig as a biomedical research subject for human health related chronic disease investigations. Present and planned studies include: alcoholism, vitamin E deficiency, carbohydrate metabolism, dental implant, vaginal microflora and maturational changes in the visual system.